


Hold

by yeaka



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Steve takes care of business, but Danny waited for the coast to clear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for “Orgasm Control/Denial” prompt on [my bingo card](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/149673766130/fic-bingo).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Hawaii 5-O or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

There’s a reason he stays after Jenny’s left, after Chin gives up, and even a little after that. The case is interesting, but it’s not urgent. He’s stayed late at the office so many times that no one bats an eye at it anymore. But the reason Steve stays tonight is a different sort of discipline. He goes through his case file one more time, on the off chance something will jump out at him, mostly to stall, and then finally accepts that a breakthrough’s not coming tonight.

He’s been too tense lately. It might actually be affecting his performance. Fortunately, he knows a remedy. When he pokes out of his office, he finds Danny’s open and occupied. Danny, bent over his own desk with a tortured look on his face, jerks up at the mere sound of Steve’s footsteps. It’s been over an hour, and he’s still lightly flushed and breathing just a tad too hard. He looks at Steve with heavy, dilated eyes, and asks, practically pleads, “Now?”

Steve answers, “Now,” and nods towards his door. Danny scrambles out from behind his desk like it’s on fire. Steve’s already moving.

Even this distracted, Danny’s smart enough to shut the door, just in case. He follows Steve right across the office, barely a step behind. The second Steve’s in his chair, Danny’s hovering next to him, wedging in between Steve’s knees and the desk, and even though this went _way_ longer than Steve meant it to, Danny says a raspy, “Thanks, chief.” He looks relieved, even though it’s not finished yet. Steve experiences a quick twinge of guilt. Chin wasn’t taking any hints, and Steve didn’t want to actually _order_ him to stop work on a case. So everything they started before he showed up way too early with take-out had to wait. Steve’s interest went down with a cold reminder of the case. But Danny’s younger, less experienced, and gives in way too easily and enticingly to Steve’s control, so he slunk back to his office when Steve sharply ordered him there. 

Apparently he sat there, hard as a rock, working on reports with the safe coverage of his desk. Steve grabs Danny’s tie—the suit jacket long since discarded—and gives a short yank that makes Danny’s knees buckle. He hits Steve’s lap with a little groan, and Steve jerks him forward by one hip and a fist twisted in the tie. As Steve rearranges Danny there, he notes, “You could’ve gone off and finished up...”

“I wanted to wait for you to let me,” Danny quickly breathes, voice low and strained as his crotch nudges Steve’s. The full bulge in Danny’s green pants is unmistakable—it’s a wonder he made it as long as he did. He puts one hand on either of Steve’s shoulders, still not doing a thing to help himself, and Steve hates to admit it, but he _loves_ that loyalty, that power. He wouldn’t have been able to deny Danny on his own—Danny’s too sweet, too good to him, too well behaved—but the idea’s more than appealing. Steve rewards Danny by popping his fly open. 

Danny makes a small noise and bucks his hips forward. Steve coos like soothing a horse and mutters, “Easy...”

Danny moans, “ _Steve_ ,” and thrusts into Steve’s palm the moment it’s there. Steve reaches right into Danny’s boxers and closes around his cock, gives it a quick squeeze—Danny cries out and buckles forward, burying his face in Steve’s shoulder. Steve’s getting just as hard from the reaction. It’s enough: the sight of Danny, the weight of him on Steve’s thighs. The erotic sounds he makes. The way he smells: cologne already addled with the distinct stench of sex. Steve fondles Danny’s cock and savours every detail.

But Danny’s been on edge too long, and Steve knows this won’t last. It probably won’t even be enough to bother taking himself out. So he just strokes Danny inside the boxers, pumping Danny hard and fast. Danny starts thrusting into him on each one, moaning deliciously and writhing in Steve’s arms. Danny’s too far gone to even try to return the favour, which he almost always does. And he probably will after. Steve focuses on _Danny_ for now, on giving him such intense pleasure—

Danny comes with a ragged cry muffled in Steve’s jacket. His whole body tenses, his fingers digging tightly into Steve’s shoulders. He makes a mess in Steve’s palm. Steve pumps him through it anyway, until the last tremors are finishing Danny off, and he’s slumping forward in a sweaty, panting heap. 

Then Steve kisses his forehead, and asks, “Worth the wait, Danno?”

Danny slowly straightens out to smile. His face is a delirious mess of post-orgasmic bliss that Steve wishes he could capture in a photograph and stare at every night. Danny gives him a warm kiss, and that’s all the answer he needs.


End file.
